Me and My Girls
Me and My Girls is an upcoming American animated action produced by Walt Disney Television Animation for Disney Channel. This series follows the exciting and thrilling adventures of Hanazuki and her friends, Starfire, Zomgirl, Meena, Dahlia, Smurflily and Blossom using their friendship powers to protect the earth from being obliterated by a dark force known as the "Shadow". Premise The series follows Hanazuki and her friends protecting the earth from the "Shadow", a black, inky cloud that drains the life and color of anything it touches. She and her friends use their teamwork to activate magical "treasures" that are supplied by an infantile being named Little Dreamer, which can then be planted to grow trees that ward off the Shadow. Characters Girl Squad The Girl Squad are a team of girls who are guardians of the earth. * Hanazuki (voiced by Jessica DiCicco) - The main character of the series. A newly born Moonflower, Hanazuki is a kind, friendly, and optimistic girl who always offers help to those who need it. * Starfire (voiced by Hynden Walch) - The sweet one. She is formidable for her superhuman strength, FTL flight, and her ability to emit circular, bright green energy bolts fired from either her hands or her eyes called "starbolts". She also has the ability to survive in deep, airless space. Starfire is a generally happy and naïve person with an endlessly sunny disposition, and is relentlessly kind and polite to everyone, even to her occasional foes in battle. * 'Anais Watterson '(voiced by Kyla Rae Kowalewski) - The only rabbit. Anais is by far the most intelligent member of her team * 'Meena '(voiced by Tori Kelly) - The upbeat one. A teenage elephant with an exquisite voice and severe stage fright but with her friends' help, she encounters her fears and is ready to sing. * 'Dahlia '(voiced by Lara Jill Miller) - The motherly figure. She is smart, and her species, owls, are often a symbol to represent wisdom. * 'Poppy '(voiced by Andrea Libman) - The prankster. She enjoys to laugh, as in promotional art for Angry Birds Stella, and in the character sketches, she was seen laughing with Stella. * 'Smurflily '(voiced by Ariel Winter) - The gentle one. Lily, like Dahlia, is smart as a whip, practical and rational. She thinks before she speaks and prefers you'd do the same. She's not afraid to tell you like it is or to take charge. Even when no one asked her to. * 'Blossom '(voiced by Amanda Leighton) - The neat freak. Blossom loves organization and hates when things are messy and out of order. She has a perfect attendance record and is an overachiever. Shadow Bloomers The Shadow Bloomers are a dark corporation of summoning the Cast Main * Jessica DiCicco as Hanazuki * Hynden Walch as Starfire * Kyla Rae Kowalewski as Anais * Tori Kelly as Meena * Lara Jill Miller as Dahlia * Andrea Libman as Poppy * Ariel Winter as Smurflily * Amanda Leighton as Blossom Recurring * Tara Strong as Raven, Hana, Mushi Sanban * Ellie Kemper as Zombill, Smurfblossom * Colleen O'Shaughnessy as Red Hemka, Yellow Hemka, Little Dreamer, Jazz Fenton * Jessica DiCicco as Blue Hemka, Lime Green Hemka * Michael Sinterniklaas as Orange Hemka, Green Hemka, Light Blue Hemka, Purple Hemka, Pink Hemka * Marc Thompson as Zomjack, P. King Duckling, Fizi * Bill Melendez as Zompet, Woodstock, Snoopy * Liliana Mumy as Silver * Courtney Shaw as Wombat * Scarlett Johansson as Zomson, Sniffles, Ash, Ehsan * Benjie Randall as Chumpkins * Erin Fitzgerald as Susanti, Nazz, May * Greg Cipes as Beast Boy * Lauren Tom as Upin & Ipin, Numbuh 3 * Kristen Li as Bubbles * Nika Futterman as Stella * Natalie Palamides as Buttercup * Olivia Olson as Willow * Grey DeLisle as Mei Mei, Lana Loud, Laura Limpin, Lola Loud * Cree Summer as Zomgirl Production Development Writing Voices Animation Music Reception Broadcast History Home Media Trivia * Only Hanazuki, Starfire, Meena, Smurflily and Blossom are voiced by their original voice actors. * Some of the teasers feature male characters, who are recurring in the series. * Zomgirl was originally going to be a main character in the series, but she was replaced by Anais Watterson due to the hatred of other people. Gallery Characters Hanazuki box.png Starfire standing.png|Starfire Menna_000.png ABGS-Dahlia.png Teasers Hanazuki-750x278.jpg|Teaser for Hanazuki and the Hemkas Starfire picture.jpg|Teaser for Starfire looking over her shoulder 51OnFZEDmGL._SY445_.jpg|Teaser for Meena AngryBirdsStellaDahliaImage3.jpg|Teaser for Dahlia AngryBirdsStellaPoppyImage3.jpg|Teaser for Poppy Category:Hanazuki Category:Teen Titans Go! Category:Zombie Dumb Category:Sing Category:Angry Birds Category:The Smurfs Category:The Powerpuff Girls Category:Crossovers Category:P. King Duckling Category:KND Category:Upin & ipin Category:The Amazing World of Gumball